The End of One Reign
The End of One Reign is the ninth and final case of the district City Center, the twenty-fourth case of Westville and Emirelhatip's fanmade series. Case Background The player recieves a call from their former police of chief, Johnson Copperstone, asking them to come back to Westville City since they were the best detective Westville has ever had. Chief Copperstone also tells the player that he got special permission from the chief of police in Yellowstone Bay, Charlene White, for the player to come back to Westville with not losing their job at Yellowstone Bay Police Department. The player also accepts to go back to Westville and their old team, the police department of Westville City, comes to the airport to celebrate the player's arrival. Whilst the team was reuniting, the player recieves a call from the newly elected mayor Grace Addington, asking the team to come to her speech. With all members of the team accepting, they went to the speech, together. Right before the speech started, Grace came to see the team and she asked for David Brooks. They together left the team alone. After waiting for nearly half an hour, Grace finally went up the stage, to give a speech since she is the new mayor. Right before Grace's speech started, she was mysteriously shot in the head. The team rushed to her and found out that she died instantly. The team closed the scene and started to investigate this new murder. After investigating a little, the player found that the killer can handle guns, since the shot was very accurate. Close to the end of Chapter 1, the team found a video message from the victim which was about David Brooks. The player requsted David to leave them alone to watch the message only be themselves. After seeing the video message, the player made a very hard choice and put David Brooks' name in the suspects list. After the hard work, the team is able to identify Helena Collins as the newly elected mayor's killer. She was sentenced to 40 years in prison. The team then met the new mayor, who got two less votes than Grace, Felicia McCoy who was also mayor nearly 30 years ago. The chief finally decided that the team had enough in the City Center district and promoted them to Chinatown. Victim *'Grace Addington' (Shot to death right before her speech started) Murder Weapon *'Handgun' Killer *'Helena Collins' Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect handles guns. *This suspect is right-handed. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears brown clothes. Suspect's Profile *This suspect handles guns. *This suspect is right-handed. Suspect's Profile *This suspect handles guns. *This suspect is right-handed. Suspect's Profile *This suspect is right-handed. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears brown clothes. Suspect's Profile *This suspect is right-handed. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears brown clothes. Killer's Profile *The killer handles guns. *The killer is right-handed. *The killer's blood type is A+ *The killer has blue eyes. *The killer wears brown clothes. Crime Scenes Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Westville City Category:Cases in City Center (District)